


Golden, fallen heart

by teskodanceparty



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teskodanceparty/pseuds/teskodanceparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Wendy met Jax; she wasn't looking for anything so permanent, nothing steady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden, fallen heart

The night Wendy met Jax; she wasn't looking for anything so permanent, nothing steady, strong, or good for her. Truthfully her plan had been to be falling out of her seat to get at the Sergeant at Arms, who was as notorious for his itchy trigger finger as he was for his 'freakiness in the sack', by the time the clock struck midnight. She had been doing really well, slamming down shots and letting any one of the many men around buy her drinks various fruity monstrosities that tried to be alcohol and failed miserably.

He was older, and it showed on every hard line of his face, the harsh bark of his laugh, the way he held himself and the way he treated the women around him. He was dangerous, she'd been told, a little out of his fucking mind. That didn't bother her much. He caught her eye and she smiled as she made her way back to the bathroom.

By the time Wendy got back to the bar her jacket was a milligram lighter and she was flying high. She was putty; she was water running past river stones. She felt amazing, and she knew that in the morning, hell in a few hours she'd regret whatever happened in the next hour or so but that didn't stop the adrenaline and little extra oomph pumping through her veins every time her heart went badum-bump.

As she slid through the room, feeling like a prima ballerina she couldn't find him, Mr. Tall dark and gruesome anywhere. In his place was someone so exactly the opposite he was freaking glowing. He was staring right at her, and when her head cocked to the side, a small smile crossing her face he grinned.

Three hours later she didn't care about that Tig all her girlfriends had been telling her was "So crazy but honey, if you get a chance at that take it and thank me later." She didn't care because the glowing, 6 foot flat blonde hair, blue eyed man had smiled at her when she offered him a beer. He laughed at her stupid jokes and held her hand as she started to shake on her way back down from the top. He told her his name was Jax, and really she didn't need him to tell her that, somewhere in the back of her head where her thinking was still mostly clear she had known it was him.

He had his hand on the small of her back, fingers digging just a little and it felt so amazing just to have someone touch her without them wanting something from her. She wasn't used to someone being so genuinely nice to her, even if he sneered when he called her darlin' or his eyes (blue and clear and intelligent, she could tell even through the haze of alcohol and harsher things.) grew dark and distant when she asked about his past. She took the hint, she didn't want to tell him about how she got to Charming anymore than he seemed to want to avoid how he had gotten here, holding her up against the bar.

Her friends had long since abandoned her for greener (or tar or China white) pastures, and without even thinking twice Wendy said

"Yeah, sure; I've never been on a bike before." When he asked if she wanted a ride home around four in the morning when she was fumbling through her purse for her phone. He smirked at her like he couldn't wait to hear how she liked it and once he had helped her secure the helmet over her hair and under her chin she kicked her leg over the side of his bike, wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded.

She was flying again, the wind rushing and knotting through her hair and she laughed, felt it pulled from her mouth and pulled back at her through the air and around them. Jax was grinning and laughing and shouting over the roar of the engine but all she could do was smile and nod.

She doesn't quite know how they get back to her apartment, her memory is still a little stop, rewind and go at the moment but she knows she's a little sad they're here so soon. He walks her to the door, because they both know how dangerous it can get at night or early in the morning anywhere in California now a day.

She stops and has to lean into him, rest her head on his shoulder as the dregs of her high wash through her one more time. She regrets the money she'd spent for the high, only for a second, only a little bit because this beautiful thing holding her up with an arm around her waist deserves her at her best, at least once. As soon as the thought crosses her mind, she finds her keys and it's gone. She unlocks the door and turns and smiles at him, tells him she'd invite him in but, "My roommate is probably home and busy making way too much noise with some asshole she doesn't even know in the next room."

But mostly they ran out of coffee a few weeks ago and Wendy has been busy with work and other more time consuming things and who needs coffee when you can drink perfectly fine tap water anyways. She turns back to see him ride away, she's sure he should be down the stairs and to his bike by now but he's just standing there, watching her with this look in his eyes she's seen a few too many times on men who weren't half as pretty as he is.

She doesn't try to stop him when he grabs her face in his hands, warm and soft under the grime of being a mechanic and he pushes her and the door against the wall. His hand is in her hair and tugging ever so slightly to get her just where he wants her and just when she's about to take a breather and say "to hell with roommates and coffee and tap water," and anything that isn't his lips on hers he staggers away from her and leans against the door frame to catch his breath.

She watches the hair on his head shine in the glow of the sun behind him and it's almost as good as it would be if she were still high if only her head hadn't started pounding just now. He smiles at her, a smile that's more a smirk and makes sure she's watching him as he heads down the stairs (and really, she thinks, who wouldn't be with an ass like that?) and kick starts his bike. She's leaning over the railing to see every inch of him as he starts rolling out of the parking lot so she sees the smile break into a grin as he chuckles and says he'd look forward to seeing her at the next party.

She can't remember why she had gone there in the first place now, as she struggles out of her clothes and into bed. She can't remember, but she knows with a certainty that will stay in her head (hopefully) as well as her heart that he's the reason she'll be going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kings of Leon


End file.
